El fin justifica los medios
by FactionB
Summary: Draco tiene muy claro lo que debe hacer, pero la duda es fuerte tanto en valientes como en cobardes. Su destino está marcado, aunque tal vez contenga algo que ni siquiera él mismo esperaba encontrar. One-shot. Slash. Posibles spoilers HBP.


_**N/A: **__Hola a todos! Sé que hace bastante que no publico nada en FF . net y de que el intento inicial de hacer un fic largo con varios OC no resultó salir de ninguna manera. Me di cuenta de no lo quería hacer, de que no la llevaría a buen puerto porque no era mi historia, estoy segura. Y hace dos días se me ocurrió esto. No sé si es descabellado o no, solo sé que hace semanas, incluso meses, que no sentía la imperiosa necesidad de dejar de estudiar para ponerme a escribir._

_No quiero enrollarme más, solo decir que intenté ponerme todo lo que pude en el papel de Draco durante HBP y aunque parezca mentira llegué a entenderlo muy bien XD En cuanto al slash, estos dos son una pareja que me encanta y me resulta apasionante desarrollar._

_¡Espero lo disfruten!_

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, yo solo me entrego a ellos sin ánimo de lucro.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**El fin justifica los medios**

Hace rato que la medianoche pasó, pero ser prefecto incluye el privilegio de vagabundear por un escalofriante y silencioso Hogwarts en mitad de la madrugada. Porque no importa que el corazón de un vuelco tras cada esquina, esperando encontrar un colacuerno, un perro de tres cabezas o a Filch, no importa nada excepto caminar por el frío mármol y sentir cómo se somete la oscuridad de cada pasillo. Saber que todo rezuma magia, que tú eres magia, que las escaleras cambian de posición y que todo esto es la escena de una lucha deliciosa. Porque incluso las damas de los cuadros te miran con respeto, se ruborizan hasta el extremo y puedes permitirte una mueca de satisfacción. Porque siendo el Príncipe de Slytherin, todo lo que tenga que ver con Hogwarts es sinónimo de poder y doblegación.

El _gong_ de algún viejo reloj advierte la llegada de las dos de la madrugada, y Draco Malfoy lo es todo menos un chico normal de 16 años. Piensa en él, en sus padres, en Pansy, en la bolsa de ranas de chocolate que confiscó por la tarde a un par de estúpidos Slytherin de primero, en las veces que ha golpeado a _Weasel_ en el hombro durante la semana, en la zancadilla que logró que la _sangre sucia_ Granger acabara con todos los libros y los morros en el suelo. Y sonríe magnánimo. Sonríe tan ancho que la mueca se torna en una carcajada y la carcajada en un cálido cosquilleo que se extiende por todo el cuerpo. Porque Hogwarts es suyo, _joder_, únicamente suyo.

Las noches son suyas, los desayunos, las clases, las comidas, el quidditch. Todo. Lo crean o no, todos ellos tendrán que bajar la mirada cuando haya logrado su objetivo, cuando no quede ni rastro de la impureza en Hogwarts. Porque aunque a _San Potter_ le falte un altar en el despacho del viejo chiflado, sólo en su sangre y en su varita está el desenlace que los relegará a todos.

Draco no tiene ganas de volver a ningún sitio. No tiene sueño, no tiene humildad, no tiene sed por otra cosa que no signifique poder. Sólo tiene su ambición y su elitismo, _porque el fin siempre justificará los medios_. Porque todas las infinitas noches que lleva pasando en vela desde el 1 de septiembre tendrán su recompensa.

Está orgulloso de la confianza que han depositado en él. Está más que orgulloso. Es la oportunidad que necesita, la ocasión para dejar bien alto su apellido. Pero es jodido vivir por y para ello. Es jodido tener que sacrificarse minuto a minuto, sentir cómo la ilusión y la luz desaparecen de tu vida por un objetivo que dejará tu nombre impreso en la historia. Un nombre maldito. Un nombre tan odiado como venerado. Un nombre que no aceptará matices, que será un héroe para unos y un villano para otros. El héroe y el villano que levantó por primera y última vez la varita contra Albus Dumbledore.

Solo ha pasado un trimestre desde que empezó a poner en práctica su plan y todo se retrasa. Cuando cree que está a punto de conseguir algún pequeño logro, algo vuelve a fallar y siente ganas de gritar, de golpear, de derrumbar. Sólo, sólo si pudiera compartirlo… si no tuviera que guardar en silencio el dolor y el sufrimiento, tal vez así recuperaría la energía del primer día. Tal vez así le sería más fácil lograrlo y su padre estaría libre y le dirigiría alguna palabra de aliento. Porque el tono gris que su vida está tomando no es nada alentador. Porque la fuerza se le escapa, se escurre entre sus manos. Y, aunque Draco sea incapaz de reconocerlo, está cansado y exasperado. Hogwarts se acabará para él en unos meses y fuera está el mundo real esperándole. Fuera está el Lord, fuera están la sangre y la guerra. Y Draco se pregunta por primera vez en su vida si quiere abandonarse a una misión que sabe más a muerte que a gloria.

Intenta alejar la duda cerrando los ojos, pegando la frente a la fría pared, presionándose las sienes y autoconvenciéndose de que ningún sentimentalismo vale la pena. La debilidad no es Malfoy. La estupidez no es Malfoy. Y desobedecer al Señor Oscuro tiene mucho de ambas cosas.

Continúa su camino pero es inevitable. El lúgubre pensamiento vuelve a él y la lucha está servida. Ni siquiera debe pensarlo. Su padre descubriría con solo mirarle a los ojos el sentimiento que está empezando a anidar en su alma casi extinta. _¿Odias a los sangre sucia? Sí, claro que los odio. ¿Y crees que deben desaparecer todos, no es cierto? Por supuesto. ¿Entonces qué diablos haces, maldito cobarde? _No puede parar. Su mente ha tomado un ritmo frenético y no, no puede. Necesita,_ joder_, necesita descansar. Necesita volver a desterrar las dudas. Necesita que alguien le diga que todo saldrá bien, que no puede _no debe_ fallar.

Otro nuevo _gong_ suena en un pasillo perdido y para Draco es una melodía tan familiar que siente como recorre su cuerpo algún tipo de extraño consuelo. Porque no hay mayor alivio para el traidor que algo tan inofensivo como la rutina. La rutina le hace sentir de algún modo seguro, amparado por esas pequeñas cosas que hacen que el día vaya bien. Reírse de _Potty_, asistir a clase de Pociones, besar a Pansy, darse una ducha en el baño de prefectos. _Y sobre todo, él. _

Mientras gira la esquina que le llevará a las mazmorras, intuye un ligero murmullo que parece provenir de la sala común de Slytherin. _Joder¿me dejarán tranquilo de una vez?_ Pronuncia la contraseña entre dientes, apretando con furia la mandíbula deseoso de darle un buen puñetazo _al inepto que esté montando jaleo a estas horas, _pero descubre que solo es Crabbe intentando hacer _buenas migas_ con Daphne Greengrass una vez más. La sala queda completamente en silencio desde el momento en que Draco entra y en la escena hay algo que no concuerda. Escruta detenidamente la situación y _ahí está._ Theodore Nott presiona la mano de Daphne entre las suyas y ambos respiran pesadamente. Parece como si acabaran de decir algo importante, pues la expresión de Crabbe parece más estúpida de lo habitual. Draco siente cómo la sangre empieza a agolparse en torno a su cabeza y la ira que asciende a una velocidad vertiginosa.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – consigue articular dejando grandes pausas entre palabra y palabra. Se le está nublando la vista _y por Dios que quiere matar a alguien._

- Yo… - Crabbe sale de su letargo e intenta dar alguna explicación, pero Draco le interrumpe. Está cansado y tratar de explicar algo a ese gigante retrasado es un esfuerzo muy pesado.

- Cállate, Vincent. Hablaba con Daphne. – Coge aire y procura no morderse la lengua por la presión de la ira en la mandíbula – Sabéis que no me gusta que hagáis ruido a estas horas. Son las dos y media de la madrugada y lo último que me apetece es llegar y que esto parezca un gallinero. ¿Alguien puede darme una explicación? – finge buscar participantes ficticios de la conversación y vuelve a mirar a Daphne, pero es Nott quien habla por ella.

- Crabbe estaba un poco alterado. No ha sido nada. – es el único que no se muestra nervioso. No en vano, también es el único en poner verdaderamente nervioso a Draco.

- Repito que he preguntado a Daphne, Nott. Mide tus palabras. No tengo ganas de hacértelo entender por las malas, pero tampoco guardo ningún inconveniente –_ él_ debe entender la indirecta. DEBE, porque sino Draco no se hace responsable de sus actos. Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro exasperado y decide terminar con las estupideces.– Venga, vámonos.

Da media vuelta y se encamina hacia el dormitorio, pero a mitad de camino se gira para llamar a Nott. Daphne y él están abrazados. Ella parece estarle agradecida por algo y él se deja querer. No debería resultarle sorprendente, pues siempre ha sabido que esa Greengrass lleva interesada por Theodore desde tercero, pero no soporta ver como él no hace nada por evitarlo. Crispa la mano en un puño y decide esperar, esperar hasta poder hablar a solas con él. _Y que entienda cuáles son las reglas._

Mientras dirige sus pasos amortiguados por la alfombra verde hacia el dormitorio, Draco siente temblar los puños, los dientes, las piernas. Porque no le ha importado nada, no le ha importado nunca para abandonarse y ahora _esto. _Porque con Pansy todo es fácil, Pansy deja que se deslice por su boca y todo está solucionado. Pero Pansy no le hace dar puñetazos al aire cada vez que no pueden estar juntos. Pansy no puebla sus sueños desde que tenía diez años, Pansy no le ha dejado temblando nunca. Pansy es sólo eso. Una elección. Un buen rato para un buen resultado. Pero Draco no está acostumbrado a la mediocridad. Draco es supremacía, Draco es extremo y Draco es ir más allá del límite. Draco ama sentir la adrenalina y la superioridad quemándole la garganta a cada segundo. Y Pansy no es ninguna de esas cosas.

Por eso cuando entra en su habitación, arranca dosel de la cama y ahoga un grito en la almohada, ese sí es Draco. Porque cuando aprieta la mandíbula hasta sentir dolor es porque lo quiere, y lo quiere ya. Y aún no ha nacido nadie capaz de arrebatarle algo a Draco Malfoy.

Y cuando la puerta se abre, se relaja expectante y furioso a la vez. Porque _él _es la culpa de todo_, él_ es la disputa y la lucha interior de siempre y por _él_ importa un comino tener una misión de vida o muerte. Porque apoya la espalda en la puerta, cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y le mira con ese gesto tan suyo que dice _no vas a cambiar nunca._ Y se acerca y Draco lo observa con toda la calma que es capaz de reunir antes de la tempestad. Levanta la almohada de su cabeza y le revuelve el pelo, intentado conformarle, consolarle o _él sabrá qué demonios intenta.  
_Pero Draco ya no es capaz de pensar, ya no es el héroe ni el villano, ya no tiene que medir al milímetro sus actos porque _con él todo vale_, porque_ él_ se merece toda la ira que en este momento tiene guardada para explotarle en la cara.

Da media vuelta, lo agarra del cuello y _oh, Dios _es delicioso ver la sorpresa, el desconcierto y el deseo en los ojos de Nott, clamando por el siguiente paso. Y no, no tiene miedo, nunca lo tendrá porque ahora ambos están en igualdad de condiciones. En la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Draco pierde la convicción de una victoria segura.

- Eres estúpido, joder. Demasiado estúpido. No te vuelvas a atrever a desautorizarme delante de nadie – le está apretando demasiado pero no le importa, con _él_ nunca importa.

- Suél...ta…me – la exigencia está en sus ojos. Y Draco cree que roza la locura, no puede ver cómo le exige incluso estando tan vulnerable entre sus manos _y no sentir que se derrite, se destroza, se muere con él._ Y lo suelta. Lo suelta porque entre gladiadores dejar libre a la bestia asegura el espectáculo.

- Hay una serie de reglas que tienes que aprender, Theo – pasa el pelo entre los dedos y caen gotas de sudor por su frente. – No me gusta compartir nada con nadie. Y no me gusta que me desobedezcan en público. En Slytherin hay una jerarquía y yo estoy ahí arriba.

- Sabes que suelo aceptar toda norma existente. Sabes que odio la desobediencia y la falta del sentido del deber. Pero no me exijas algo que no tienes, Malfoy – nadie imaginaría la expresión que Nott regala a Draco. Nadie imaginaría que le mira con sabida superioridad. – Tú no estás sujeto a norma alguna. _Esto_ – señala a ambos con cansada satisfacción – no está sujeto a norma alguna. Vamos, Draco, odias las normas. ¿Cuánto crees que duraríamos con ellas?

Y en ese momento, Draco lo sabe. Draco entiende que verdaderamente todos pueden irse al diablo. Que los dedos de Nott enredándose en su pelo simultáneos a su lengua en la boca merece evitar algunas normas y correr algún riesgo. Porque _joder,_ nadie le ha tocado así en su vida. Nadie le hace la camisa jirones y lo hace sentir tan torpe y tan vivo. Con nadie puede sentirse así de imperfecto, así de extremo, así de frenético y de abandonado.

Con Nott puede sudar tanto de placer como de dolor. Porque se cuela en su cama, le hunde los dientes en la mandíbula y no para hasta que sabe que Draco nota concentrarse cada uno de los latidos de su corazón en la parte que él ha vulnerado. Porque nota su erección contra el muslo y un escalofrío impregna cada trozo de piel, y siente la imperiosa necesidad de lamerlo. De bañarlo entero en su esencia. De fundirse con él porque solo en ese momento son libres, de clavar las yemas de los dedos desde su nuca hasta su trasero y tragarse el gemido que Nott profiere y regala en su boca.

Es algo tan desarmante que el Príncipe de Slytherin deja que un chico tímido, de pelo negro y ojos grises que no conoce la palabra _héroe_ _o villano _le dé la vuelta y lo penetre, lo rompa, lo destroce, lo asesine y lo haga rozar el umbral que solo ambos conocen.

_Porque con él, el fin siempre justificará los medios.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A: No voy a extenderme mucho más, solo espero que les haya gustado tanto el tema como la redacción :)**

***NOTA (18/09/09): releyendo esto me he dado cuenta de que tiene un error garrafal. Draco NO es prefecto durante 6º, pero no voy a modificar este dato porque supondría variar demasiado la trama original. De todos modos, no creo que Draco dejara de merodear a su antojo, a alguna hora tendría que escaparse para arreglar el armario, ¿verdad? **

**¡Espero sus reviews!**

_**Que les vaya bonito, **_

_**FactionB.**_


End file.
